


Advice

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [17]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Brief J/C mention, F/M, Fluff, it's all just cute and kind of awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: Seven goes to the Captain for assistance in identifying her feelings related to Harry.Fictober day #17: "There is just something about him/her"





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Another late post, sorry guys. It's midterms week here and things really got crazy. I'll be getting today's entry up later if all goes well! It's going to be a fun one. 
> 
> We're continuing with the Seven/Harry story in this one. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Kathryn sighed as she sat down on her couch, a book in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other. She was finally getting a chance to relax, a long overdue break from her duties as Captain. She hadn’t had the chance to read in so long, and her book had been getting good. Kathryn had just started getting back into the book when her door chimed. She sighed again and put down her book.

“Enter.” She called. 

Seven walked in and stood before Kathryn, obviously agitated.

“Seven, what can I do for you?” She asked. 

“Captain, I wish to speak to you about a… personal matter.” Seven clearly was uncomfortable about opening up. “It concerns another member of the crew. Ensign Kim.”

“Has he done something inappropriate?” Kathryn was suddenly concerned. 

“On the contrary, Captain. He has taken me on three dates now, and I have found them to be quite acceptable.” Seven paused and raised an eyebrow. “I wish to speak to you about the nature of my feelings towards Harry, as I am not sure what I am feeling. The Doctor would be too overbearing, and Tuvok does not experience emotion the same way that humans do. You are the only member of this crew, besides Harry, that I am comfortable speaking to about this matter.”

Kathryn smiled. “I’d be happy to help, Seven. Would you like to sit?”

Completely expecting Seven to voice her preference for standing, Kathryn was surprised when Seven ended up sitting down next to her on the couch. She turned so she was facing the former Drone and took a sip of her coffee.

“So, what exactly is confusing you about the way you feel?” She inquired. 

“When I see Harry, or when he smiles at me, I feel an unsettling sensation in my stomach.” She made a slightly disgusted face. “It is alarming, and yet it does not trigger any of my internal sensors, which means it is harmless. I do not understand what this is.”

Kathryn chuckled softly. “Seven, you’ve got butterflies.”

“I would know if I ‘had butterflies’ inside of me, Captain.” Seven looked confused. 

“No, it’s an old Earth expression. It means you’re nervous but in a good way. It’s used to describe the feeling you get when you’re around someone you care about very much.” The Captain tilted her head and smiled. “I’d say you have a crush. That’s another Earth expression,” She added at Seven’s confused expression.

“I do care about Harry very much.” Seven blushed lightly. “There is just something about him that I cannot explain. He is a very interesting individual, although awkward and foolish at times. I find these traits… endearing somehow.” 

Kathryn nodded. “Harry is quite special. I’m glad he’s been treating you well, Seven.”

“Yes. So far we have attended one of Neelix’s parties together, dined in his quarters, and spent time on the Holodeck.” She paused. “I have found that kissing is an agreeable activity.”

“That it is.” Kathryn finished her cup of coffee. “You seem to like Harry a great deal.”

“I do. I am simply unsure of how to express this to him. I have expressed to him that I enjoy our time together, and that he has helped me a great deal in expanding my experiences of typical human activities and foods. I am considering inquiring if he is available tomorrow night. However, I am concerned that these actions are not enough to convey that he is very important to me.”

“On the contrary, Seven. I think that you’re doing just fine. He knows that you communicate your affection in a different way than most people, and he’s obviously eager to spend more time with you.” Kathryn smiled. “If it’s any help, he’s been very chipper on the Bridge recently. His mood is even better than usual.”

“In an odd way, that does help.” Seven stood. “I appreciate your assistance, Captain. I will inform you if I have additional questions.”

“I’m always happy to help. Have a good night, Seven.”

“You as well, Captain.” 

Kathryn smiled to herself. The whole situation was entirely too precious, and she was glad she was getting to witness something so beautiful. She picked her book back up, and not even ten minutes later, Chakotay showed up for their own date that they had scheduled earlier. 

Seven arrived at Harry’s quarters exactly two minutes later. She sounded the chime and waited for him to let her in. He had apparently been asleep, recovering from a Beta shift. Seven felt a wave of affection swell inside her at the sight of his hair messed up from sleeping. 

“I apologize for waking you.” Seven said softly. “I simply wished to see if you were available to join me for dinner tomorrow night. As a date.”

“I’d like that a lot.” Harry smiled brightly.

Seven found her own smile matched his.


End file.
